OHSHC: The Haninozuka Family secret
by trueSailorearth
Summary: When a new girl moves in to Haruhi's appartment complex, she brings about many dark secrets. She reminds everyone, expecially Haruhi, of someone. The question is who...
1. The new neighbors

This story is written from multiple point of views, usually from different host club members. This is based off the end of the anime, not related to the manga!

Chapter 1: Haruhi

Man, the supermarket had really great deals today! I can't believe they gav- In mid thought, as I turn the corner, I see moving trucks. I look around to see if any of my other neighbors are out; maybe they'd know what's up. To my surprise they weren't all crowded outside like they usually are when anything unusual happens. I climb the stairs slowly, looking around for anyone as I make my way to my apartment.

"Haruhi, psssst, Haruhi!" I look up over my head to see my upstairs neighbor calling for me. When I get outside his appartment, he lookes anxiously at me and says, "You should keep your distanse from those new neighbores.

"But why-"

"Its said that not only are the foreign, but the parents make a living ripping out other peoples organs for money."

"Somehow I highly doubt that's true…"

"That may be so, but I would watch out if I were you, they seem like suspicious characters." shuts his front door suddenly. I look over my shoulder to see a largely built red haired man take a large box out of the moving truck, then disappear into the appartment to the right of mine. As I walk into my appartment, I see my dad in the front room, having tea. _He looks really stressed, I think to myself._

"_Oh, hello dad, what's up?"_

"_it's all the gosip going around about the new neighbors. As you know, I love a little juicy gosip, but this is just ridiculous!" He sets his tea cup on the table and goes to pull something out of the fridge. "Here, take this cake to the new neighbors. I bought it last night, so it should be ok. It seems that its up to us to welcome them into the neighborhood."_

"_Ok, I'll be right back." I close the door and walk thee feet to the next appartment. The second my fist comes in contact with the door, the well built, red-haired man I saw carrying the box answers the door. His blue eyes seem to stare past my skin._

"_Hello, may I help you?" His accent is surprisingly weak, almost undetectable._

"_Hi, my name is Haruhi Fujioka. I live right next door to your left." I hand him the cake in a polite gesture._

"_Why, thank you. If you don't mind me asking, Haruhi, how old are you?"_

"_I'm fifteen years old."_

"_Oh, wonderful! So that means you're a first year high school student."_

"_Yes…"_

"_Savannah, would you please come here for a moment?"_

"_Yes, dad." I hear a voice of a young girl sound from within the appartment. Merely two seconds later, a girl with medium brown hair and hazel eyes show up next to the man._

"_This is one of our new neighbors. Her name is Haruhi and she's only a year older than you." I give a smile, because the atmosphere became awkward._

"_U-umm, hi. My name is Savannah, nice to meet you." The girl outstretches a hand to me, gesturing a friendly shake, so I return the gesture. "I would love to chat, but we still have so much to unpack."_

"_I'd be happy to help."_

"_Oh, that's very kind of you, thanks." The girl Savannah smiles, but not a smile that is new. It looks familiar, but I can't quite put my finger on it…_


	2. Into the apartment

POV-Haruhi

I enter the apartment, and not even four feet into the front room I stop dead in my tracks. There are colorful paintings on every wall. There are red-leather couches, a little glass table in front of them, and at the very front is a small flat screen T.V. Also, on the far wall across from the front door is a large fish tank, still empty. Everywhere else in the room is occupied with moving boxes.

"U-u-uuhh,"

"Oh," Savannah looks over at me, "I'm sorry if this seems weird to you. You see, were American, and are used to that life style. This is the furniture from our old house. We decided to start setting this room up first, to feel more at home and all."

"Yah. I don't mean to be rude," I turn to face the girl, "But you say your American, right?"

"Yes,"

"Well from what I understand, Americans have really…" I think of a word that wouldn't be too offensive, "Unique accents. But you seem to almost have no accent at all."

"Oh, let me explain. When I was little I actually lived here in Japan; was born here and everything. However, when I was little we had to move." Savannah stares off in the distance, as if lost in thought. Then she shakes her head and says, "Mind me, lets go to my room. I have absolutely nothing done in there." We walk down a hallway to the right of the front door and stop at the farthest door, even though there's only two doors. Savannah opens the door with substantial difficulty. When the door flies open, there are mountains of moving boxes stacked-up everywhere. "Well, lets get to it."

*Two Hours Later*

"Phew," I run my arm across my forehead, "That's the last of the boxes."

"Ya, thank you so much Haruhi. That would have taken me so much longer to do on my own."

"No problem, I'm glad to help." I flash her a warm smile, and she flashes me one right back. Three small knocks sound from the door.

"Come in." Savannah calls. A women with black hair and green eyes pops in the room. _Is she Savannah's mother? _I take another look at Savannah. _Well, Savannah has brown hair and green eyes. She gets her eyes from her mother…but neither her mom or dad has brown hair, maybe she gets it from her grandparents. _"What's up, mom?"

"Well, since you've girls have been working so hard, I thought that you'd might be hungry."

"Ya, starved!"

"What about you, dear?"

"Oh, you can call me Haruhi, and sure I'll have something to eat. But don't worry about it if you guys don't have much food money." Savannah and her mother turn their heads at me, looking a little confused.

"Oh," says the mother, "We have plenty of money. You see, back in America Mr. Evens and I were surgeons back in America, more specifically, we worked with people whom needed organ transplants. That pays very well, plus I just went shopping, so there's no need to worry." Her mother gives me a warm smile, but compared to Savanna's, it seems foreign. _Well, at least I know how one rumor got started about them. _"Come with me to the kitchen, and I'll fix you girls up with a meal." Savannah and I get up from where we just finished unpacking, and follow her mother to the kitchen. "So, what are you in the mood for, Haruhi? We have salmon, yellow tail, rice, fresh seaweed, spices; if you want sushi, that is. Otherwise we have noodles, bread, jam, and.." The mother searches through about twenty shopping bags, "…and….oh! We could bake a pizza."

"Sounds great, mom. You cool with pizza, Haruhi?"

"Sure." The mother grabs a can of raw dough and begins flattening it with a rolling pin. "Would you like any help?" I offer.

"Oh, no. You're the guest, we serve you."

"Thank, you." it's a good change of pace. Usually I'm the one to cook…even at the club.

"Oh, Savannah."

"Ya, mom?"

"Did you finish the paper work for the Private School entrance exam and out of country scholarship funding?"

"Well I did for St. Lobelia's, but not Ouran." I freeze in place. _She's trying to get into Lobelia, or Ouran!_

To be continued…


	3. She wants one, they want the other

POV-Haruhi

I am frozen in the spot I stand. _She's trying to get into Lobelia, or Ouran?_ "Great, so you are done."

"Mom!" Savannah looks steamed. I can feel the tension in the air, broken as she clears her mind and turns to talk to me. "I really got to finish my paperwork. I'd love to hang out with you more, but I can't make you stay and watch me struggle through like five pages of paper work. I'd probably boar you to death if you didn't have to go home first." She has a sincere look on her face. I start laughing a little, then stop myself just as fast.

"If you want I can help you with your paper work. I did my own when I was enrolling for Ouran Academy." The room falls silent. Savannah and her mom stare at me.

"Haruhi, you go to Ouran? That's great! If I get in, then I'll already know someone." A smile beams on her face. I look across to her mom, and she only looks anxious. "Well, lets head back to my room and get started."

"I'll call you girls when dinner is done!" Savannah's mom calls to us.

"So, it seems like your mom doesn't want you to go to Ouran?"

"Yeah, that's right. Her and my dad really want me to go to St. Lobelia's Girl Academy. But _I_ want to go to Ouran Academy. There is one thing, however, that my parents keep telling me about Lobelia that exceeds compared to Ouran, or so they say."

"What's that?"

"Their theater program. Apparently, its extraordinary. The top performers even get to join a club." I freeze, completely paralyzed by what I just heard. "Uh…Haruhi? You ok?"

"Yeah, sorry. The club you mentioned, would it just happen to be the Zuka Club?"

"Yeah, I think that is what its called, why do you ask?"

"Uh…well…its just that we have some unpleasant history-"

"I'm sorry, we?"

"Oh, I mean me and my club."

"Ah. What's your club?"

"We're a host club." Surprisingly, Savannah doesn't look confused.

"Interesting. So here's what I have filled out on my application so far. She hands me her paper.

_Name: Savannah Evens _

_Gender: Female_

_Ethnicity: Biologically Japanese_

_Country: Formerly America, originally Japan_

_Language spoken in home: English_

_GPA:5.0_

_Grade entering: Tenth grade_

_Former School: Hillcrest Middle School_

"As you see, I only have the basic information filled out. I still need to fill the more technical information out."

"Wait, I though your dad said that you were a year younger than me. But you filled out here that you're going into 10th grade."

"That's right. I should be going into 10th grade next year, but my grades are so high that I'm permitted to finish the 10th grade year then move up with the class into 11th grade straight away."

"Wow, that's amazing."

"True, but I'm still really worried that I won't be excepted into Ouran. I turned in my paperwork for Lobelia the day we got into town. My letter should be in the mail any day…but Ouran is a more expensive school, and since my parents are high income, the school probably won't give me a scholarship for the amount I need to get in. However, I'm pretty sure I can get into Lobelia with a full ride scholarship if I ace the auditions on Monday."

"That's tomorrow."

"Yeah…I know. My parents are so exited that they want to take me an hour early to look around the campus. I'd honestly much rather go to Ouran, more so now that I know you go there, but if I have to choose between public school or Lobelia, then I choose Lobelia." She stares at her paperwork. "Hey Haruhi, were friends, right?"

"Yeah." I'm startled by the comment. Now that I think about it, Savannah's the most normal person I've hung out with for a while.

"Then could you do me a favor? If you don't mind putting out a good word for me at the school, I'd really appreciate it."

"Oh, no problem. So," I grab the paperwork, "Lets get started."

Scene Change

When I get to the club room, it is empty except for the other members.

"Hi Haru-Chan!" Honey-Sempi calls to me.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Were closed for today to discuss what were going to do for our themes this week." Kyoya looks over at Tamaki and continues on. "Our king is out of ideas."

"That's weird, you usually always have something up your sleeve."

"Who do you refer to?" Kyoya asks me.

"Both you and Tamaki." I scan the room to find Tamaki. "Where is he, anyway?"

"I'm sure he'll be here soon." Says Kyoya.

"Yeah, he had to go talk to his dad." Hikaru and Kaoru say simultaneously.

"What about?" Just as I ask, the front doors of the club room open and in walks Tamaki.

"So, what'd he call you in for?" Kyoya asks him as he writes something down in that little black notebook of his.

"Just about some new student that sent in an application. He wanted my input on what to do."

"Savannah.' I say louder than I meant to.

"What's that?" All but Kyoya and Mori say, leaning closer.

"Well, a new girl moved into my apartment complex, and she was filling out paperwork to get in here. She was struggling, so I helped her finish. You guys aren't going to like this, but her parents want her to go to St. Lobelia's."

"What!" They all exclaim, except Kyoya and Mori once again. Although they wear shocked expressions on their faces.

"But she realy doesn't want to go there, she wants to go here. But she's so worried that she won't get in that she's going to an audition today for their theater program…and Zuka club." They all are frozen in place, shocked by fear. Tamaki shakes it off first and says,

"We can't let an innocent girl be pulled into that group. Men, we are going on a mission. We are going to infiltrate that audition and save Haruhi's friend."


	4. The audition

POV-Haruhi

As we approach the front gates to the school, we see three security guards. Not students from the fan club, but actual hired security guards. _Man, this must be a pretty big deal if they're going through the trouble of hiring professional security guards._

"Ok," Says Tamaki, "We're going to have to find a different way in-"

"Hey, Kyoya's talking to the security guards," Honey points out.

I look over, and sure enough he is. From what I overhear, he's talking about his family's private police force.

"This is an honor," says one guard on the far left.

"Yeah, to imagine we'd meet one of the Ootori sons here of all places." says the guard in the middle.

"My friends and I are just here to support an acquaintance." He gestures with his left hand to where the rest of us are hiding behind a tree, and two bushes.

"In that case, go on ahead, you and your friends." The third guard to the far right with a smile. They open the gates, and the rest of us come out of 'hiding' and proceed to the front entrance of the school's theater along with Kyoya.

"Hey, I hear someone singing." Honey comments. I strain my ears, and sure enough, I can hear the same singing coming from the theater.

"The auditions must have started." Kyoya says coolly.

"Then we may be too late." Tamaki says with a small frown. "Either way, lets head on in." We sneak through the front doors and work our way down the rows of seats, getting closer to the stage until we can make out what the girl on stage is singing:

_But weather I'm a rose of sheer perfection_

_A freckle on the nose of life's completion_

_The cinder or the_

_Shiny apple of it's eye-_

"Wow, she's good." Says Hikaru.

"Hey!" I look closer at the girl on stage, "That's Savannah up there!"

"What, really! They all exclaim, this time, everyone. She is wearing a dark pink tail coat-styled jacket with purple sequins, tight shiny, black pants, and some weird shoe with elastic and a small heel, also black.

_Ooh life is juicy, juicy_

_And you see I've gotta have my bite, sir_

_Get ready for my love, cause I'm a comer_

_I've simply got to march_

_My heart's a drummer!_

_Don't you bring around a cloud to rain on my parade!_

"She's incredible!" Exclaims Honey, with an exited gleam in his eye.

"Yeah," Mori says, plainly.

_I'm gonna live_

_And live now_

_Get what I want_

_I know how_

_One roll for the whole shebang_

_One throw that bell will go clang_

_I own the target and wham_

_One shot, one gun shot and BAM!_

"Ok men, lets move in closer. Maybe if we get her attention, she'll get distracted and ruin her audition." Says Tamaki

"Yeah," Say Hikaru and Kaoru together. We all put are heads together, and flashback to when I was forced to perform with the Zuka Club. I saw them and my dad, and got completely distracted from what I was doing.

"Well, that might be effective, except she doesn't know us; only Haruhi." Kyoya points out.

"In that case," the twins say with a gleam in there eyes. They push me to the front of our crowd and to the side, enough to be seen from the stage.

_He'll turn at bat sir_

_At least I didn't fake it_

_Hat sir, I guess I didn't make it_

_Get ready for me love_

_Cause I'm a comer_

_I've simply got to march my hearts a drummer_

_No_

Just then Savannah turns her head ever so slightly, and out of the corner of her eye spots me, but makes no noticeable note of it. She walks to the part of the stage closest to where the guys and I hide while still singing, and sees them the second she travels across the stage.

_Nobody_

_No, no-body_

_Is gonna _

_Rain on my pa-_

_Ra-_

_Ied-_

After holding the last note for who knows how long, Savannah takes a bow and looks the judges right in the eyes.

"Thank you," Says a voice, recognized immediately by us all as Hinako Tsuwabuki of the Zuka Club.

"You have a great voice," Says the other judge, recognized by voice as Chizuru Maihara, also of the Zuka Club.

"Yes, if when you application goes through, and if it is accepted, you may make an excellent addition to the Zuka Club." The last judge to speak is no other than the fretful head of the Zuka Club; Benio Amakusa.

"Thank you, very much." Savannah smiles and proceeds orderly off stage, to the exit opposite of where the Host Club and I hide, I swallow deeply.


	5. I meet the Hosts

Savannah's POV

_What the-who the-why…? _I can't even process in my mind what had just happened. Towards the end of my performance, I spotted Haruhi on the floor close to stage left. When I walked over to where she seemed to be hiding, I saw five, no six (well one was small) guys behind her. I don't know what to make of it, so I continue to walk outside the theater and to the main entrance to the school.

"Wait!" I recognize the voice of Haruhi, and turn around to see her running my way along with the guys I saw hiding behind her earlier.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her, completely ignoring the others, intentionally.

"Long story, actually…"

"The Zuka Club are evil." Two of the guys say simultaneously, interrupting Haruhi. They are obviously twins. They have ginger hair and a settle shade of green eyes.

"Yes, we felt it would be best to pull you away from their environment." The boy speaking looks up at me with a smile. He has black hair and glasses. "Seeing as you're a friend of Haruhi's."

"Ah," I understand that they have personal dirt with the Zuka Club, but that isn't what has my attention at the moment. The smaller boy is staring at me. He has golden blonde hair and brown eyes. As he stares at me, a haunted look lures in his eyes, but that's not all. There's also curiosity, and astonishment. I shake my head a little to pull my attention from the boy. "So," I say, scanning the group. "May I have your names?"

"Of course." Says the boy with the glasses. "I am Kyoya Ootori. A second year at Ouran Academy."

"We're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. First yeas students at Ouran Academy." They both grab Haruhi's arm. "And in the same class as Haruhi." They flash a mischievous smile at a taller, lighter blonde boy with clear blue eye.

"I am Tamaki Suoh, a second year student at Ouran Academy. And," A proud gleam shone in his eyes, "The prince of the Host Club!" He points his left thumb to his chest. I look around again at the group and start cracking up.

"So-so," I say through my laughter, "you're the Host Club?" More laughter bursts out of me. "Your almost exactly how Haruhi described you to me!"

"Almost." I hear the boy Kyoya say, then perch his glasses higher. "Then what exactly did she say?" I get my laughing under control to a stopping point, wipe a small tear from the corner of my eye, and continue.

"Not much…just enough though." I straighten up and meet all their eyes, "Well I haven't given a proper introduction. I'm Savannah Evens." I glance at Haruhi. "Well, my parents are probably waiting for me at the front, so I'll be on my way now." I smile at Haruhi. "See ya back at the complex." I nod in respect to the boys(something my dad told me to do out of courtesy when I leave someone's presence), and head to the entrance. As I walk I feel a pair of eyes burning in to my skin, a second pair hits me, then they both disappear.

"Honey, time for bed." My mom calls to me from the front room.

"Ok." I spit out the toothpaste from my mouth that I was just brushing my teeth with and walk over to the red leather couches where my parents sit. "Um," I say, in act to grab their attention. They both turn and look at me.

"What is it?" My dad asks.

"Since there's no windows in my room…and there's only us living in this apartment…I was wondering…"

"Yes?" My mother asks.

"Can I take off my wig? I'd like my contacts out, but even taking the wig off would be nice."

What do you think this means? Leave a response. The first person to get it correctly before the next chapter comes out will get a sneak peak chapter that will contain important foreshadow and secret content of future chapters in the series.


	6. The early morning walk in

Tamaki's POV

I hold up both my hands, and make L'S. I face Haruhi's door apartment, and look side to side, trying to find out which apartment is to the left of my little girl's home. "Hmmm." I say.

"Really boss." Hikaru and Kaoru say to me with annoyed faces.

"How old are you again?" Kyoya asks me. I get frustrated, and make up my mind.

"Were going this way!" I exclaim as I march to an apartment.

"It's the other way." They all say blankly.

Savannah's POV

I reach out my arm towards my set-off alarm clock. I miss again and again until my arm finally hit's the snooze button on the twelfth or so attempt. I sit up and rub sleep from my eyes. I pull the covers of my bed off of me and drowsily walk into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good Morning, sweetie." My mom says to me with a smile. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Uuummm," I try to decide, half asleep. "Vanilla ice crème and chocolate fudge cake." I say. I've always had a huge sweet tooth.

"Ok, you are not eating sweets this early in the morning." She looks over at me strictly. "Plus, your father and I already let you take off your wig last night to bed, that is a big deal."

"I know." I sigh to myself. I don't understand why I have to hide my looks. Every time I bring the subject up, my parents ignore me and start an entirely new conversation. "Well then can I have strawberry yogurt and waffles?"

"Sure thing sweetie. I'll call you when its ready." I drag myself over to the TV and turn on an action movie, in attempt to wake up more. Just then, a knock comes at the door, and my mom's eyes grow wide. She runs over to me, grabs my arm and says, "Get into your room and put your wig on!" She drags me into my room and slams my door shut. As fast as I can, I brush out my hair, but a wig cap on, and put my wig on. As I walk out of my room to see who is at the door, I hear my mom complaining at my dad. "Rodger, what are we going to do!"

"Melissa, don't panic." My dad says to her.

"But you know just as well as I do that if-" my parents freeze and look over to where I stand. "Savannah, how long have you been standing there?"

"I-I just got here." I loom over at the front door. "Who's here?"

"Well, its.." My mom says, as if confused on how to respond to my question.

"I'll get it." I say plainly. I open the door, and there stands the boys I meet the other day- Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, and Honey. Along with Haruhi whom I can barley see standing in the back. "Hey, guys. What are you all doing here?"

"I'm sorry, Savannah I-" Haruhi tries to say as Tamaki cuts her off.

"Why we're here to see you of course." He smiles at me. "So, can we come in?"

"Well, actually-"

"Thanks." He says, cutting me off. Tamaki waves his hand at the others and they follow him into _my_ apartment!

"Nice place." The orange haired twins say to me simultaneously.

"Yes, its very modern and western." Kyoya says, as he perches his glasses up higher. I look over at my parents with a 'I have nothing to do with this' look on my face. They sigh and motion me off into my room. I nod and say to the intrusive group,

"Let me take you guys to my room." I walk them down the small hallway and into my room, now filled with about ten boxes of disassembled furniture, which arrived yesterday in the afternoon.

"What are all these boxes?" Tamaki asks, a little confused.

"This is just the last of my furniture. I still have to unpack and assemble it all. So I'm afraid you guys won't be able to stay long."

"Nonsense!" Tamaki says. "We will all help you unpack your things, right men?" They all look at each other and shrug.

"Sure, why not." Haruhi replies for the group.

Three hours later

Tamaki's POV

I look around Savannah's room for something to help with. Everyone else says that I'll only slow things down. I take a seat on her bed, and her a 'crunch.'

"Get up!" Savannah yells at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I get up and look where I sat on the bed. There lays a…I think it's a suit bag.

"Aww man!" The girl exclaims. She unzips the bag and pulls out a costume. It has a black torso with the back half of a skirt layered of blue and green feathers. It has a halter neck, shiny stone things and more strands of shiny disk things.

"What is that?" I ask.

"It's a costume." She says flatly to me.

"Heh," Hikaru laughs. "It kinda reminds me of those ridiculous get-ups that the Zuka club wears!" Kaoru nods his head in agreement, holding back slight laughter.

"This isn't a theater costume." Savannah says, looking over at the twins accusingly. "It's a dance costume. Back home before we left I was a competitive studio dancer." She gazes appreciatively at the costume. "This was my last solo costume. It actually was to the song that you guys heard me sing at my try-outs." She walks over to her dressers and puts the costume in the bag in the last drawer. He sighs, turns and faces us and says, "Well then. Lets get back to work."


	7. They're a Strange Bunch

Savannah's POV

The Host Club and I sit in my room after six hours of hard work and eat my mom's famous brownies.

"These are great!" Honey exclaims.

"I know. My mom is the best cook. She says that I eat too many sweets, so I have a limit of how much sugar I have a day." I say.

"That's a little obsessive." Hikaru and Kaoru say at once.

"I guess she's just worry about me getting fat. Which I think is ridiculous, considering all the physical activity I do…or did." I pop another brownie in my mouth. Tamaki reaches across the tray to eat the last brownie, and I smack his hand.

"Ow!" He exclaims, "What was that for?"

"You did hardly any work, and you already ate three brownies." I scold. "Here." I pick up the last brownie and hand it to Haruhi. "You have it."

"Thanks." She takes the brownie and pops it in her mouth.

"Wow its already seven thirty." Says Hikaru.

"Oh." I wipe my mouth with the back of my left hand. "Let me take the tray to the kitchen, I'll be right back." I walk out of my room and into the kitchen. My parents are on the couch, angrily whispering at each other. The second I turn on the sink in the kitchen to let the plate soak, my parents whip around to face me.

"Hello, sweetie." My mom says to me.

"Hi." I say back.

"Are your, friends still here?" My dad asks me.

"Yeah. Hey, are you guys ok? Ever since the guys came over, you've been acting really weird."

"We're fine." My mom assures me. I nod, and head back to my room.

"I'm back." I call into my room as I head through the door. I see the twins opening the last moving box.

"Hey, can you help us put this together?" They both ask me.

"Yeah, but are you sure you can stay longer? It's getting kind of late."

"No, its ok." Says Kaoru.

"Yeah, we have nothing else to do." Says Kaoru. I clap my hands together and say,

"Then lets get to it. This is my other dresser, so it may be heavy."

Kaoru's POV

Hikaru and I finish helping Savannah put together her second dresser. Although we kept messing up, so she really did her work and ours. We get up and look around the room, just to see if we can find anything interesting. Then we snap our heads to the far side of the small room where we a large _crash! _All of us in the room dash over and pull a large, heavy scroll that reads 'strength, peace, loyalty and love," off of Savannah.

"Hehe, it's a lot heavier than I remember." She laughs, showing little pain when she talks.

"What were you-" I stop mid-sentence and gaze at the wall where the scroll had just been hanging. Everyone crowds around the spot on the wall, all staring at it the same as me. Haruhi helps Savannah up, but we all barely notice. There on the wall is a painted on tree. But it's not a tree like the ones outside, it's a family tree. There are all sorts of pictures hanging on it, but two frames that hang next to Savannah's lay empty.

"Why are those frames empty?" The boss asks her.

"Oh." Savannah goes over to her door and opens it just enough to poke out her head. She looks up and down the hall, listens for a minute or two, then locks her door and walks toward the painted-on tree. "I keep these empty so just in case my parents see the tree under the scroll." She pushes a button on each frame, and the front flips around to reveal hidden pictures. One on the left was of a little, blonde boy with brown eyes; he looks about five. Then on the other side is a picture of a brown haired boy with eyes that resemble that of the other boy. I look over at Honey and Mori, who's jaws are dropped to the floor. "My parents told me to get rid of these pictures the minute we left the country. They said the bad people might catch me and take me away too." She turns to face us. "These are my long lost brothers."

Haruhi's POV

Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Mori and I stare at Savannah and Honey.

"I don't believe this!" Kaoru whispers to all of us, except Savannah.

"This does seem rather suspicious." Kyoya says. "Haruhi, have her stay at you house tonight. Honey, Mori, you come to my place tonight."

"Ok." Says Honey, Mori just nods.

"We'll all meet up at the Tropical Resort Park at twelve sharp. You all remember how to get there, right?" Kyoya asks-we nod in agreement. "Oh and Haruhi, don't worry about transportation, I'll have one of us come pick you and Savannah up."

"Ok." _There goes the Shadow King, _I think to myself. I look over to Savannah, who is staring back at all of us confused.

"We'll be going now." Hikaru and Kaoru say.

"Us too." Honey says, tugging Mori along.

"We'll see you later." Tamaki says.

"Thanks for having us." Kyoya says. Once they all leave Savannah's apartment, I ask her,

"Do you want to come stay at my place tonight?"

"Sure, let me go ask." She says with a smile, and disappears out of the room.

No more than three minutes later, she comes back and says,

"They said yes. I gotta get my stuff ready, so I'll be over in a little, ok?"

"See you then." I say, and head out of the apartment, to let my dad know that we'll be having company.


	8. Ever so Alike

Haruhi's POV

A knock sounds from my front door. I open it to see Savannah with a suitcase, and sleeping bag.

"Hi Haruhi!" She says with a smile. "Thanks for having me." She says as I let her in.

"No problem, just make yourself at home." We walk towards my room, when my dad literally slides in front of us, blocking our way.

"Hello, sweetie, is this your new little friend?" My dad asks, excitedly.

"Uh, yeah."

"Its so nice to meet you!" He says to Savannah, wildly shaking both her hands. "You know, you are the first girl friend my little Haruhi has had in a long time!"

"Dad!" I yell. Surprisingly enough, Savannah is acting completely normal. Of course the guys reacted weirdly, but even when my old school friends would meet my dad, they would be a little weird-out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too." Savannah says to my dad. "What can I call you?"

"You can call me Ranka, dear." My dad says with a smile.

"We're going to go to my room." Haruhi says.

"Have fun, you two!" Ranka calls to me and Haruhi as we head to her room.

"I like your dad, he seems nice." She says, unrolling her sleeping bag.

"No offense, but I'm surprised that you were so calm around my dad." I say, honestly.

"Well my uncle is a transvestite too, my second cousin is homosexual, my eldest girl cousin is too….so I'm pretty used to it. Everyone has a right to live as they please, ya know?" I nod. "Well, we better get to bed, it's like midnight now." She says yawning. "Night, Haruhi."

"Good night, Savannah."


	9. Harsh Reality

Haruhi's POV

I wake up-it's about nine-thirty. I rub sleep from my eyes and sit up straight. I shake Savannah-in attempt to wake her up.

"Hey, I'll make breakfast-" Savannah sits up, and I stop mid sentence. _Her hair is…blond?_

Savannah's POV

I wake up from Haruhi shaking me. I sit up, and look at Haruhi. Her eyes are stretched wide.

"What is it?" I ask her. I scratch my head, and feel that my wig is off. "Oh no! I can explain!" I harshly whisper to her, covering her mouth with my hand. She takes my hand off of her mouth, and nods her head for me to explain. "When I was three, my brothers were kidnapped. My parents took me out of the country and changed my name so the villains who kidnapped my brothers would never track me down. But before I was allowed to go out in public, my parents gave me a wig and contacts-that way my identity would stay further hidden. But now you know…please Haruhi! You can't tell anyone!" I whisper-and plead the last part.

"You wear contacts, too?" She asks me.

"Yup." I pull down my eyelids, and take out the thin green contacts. I blink, and reveal my true eye color-brown. I look down, and continue my story. "My parents told me to forget all about my brothers, they even trued to give me hypnotic therapy. But I always had those hidden photos-the ones you guys saw when helping me set up my room. I don't want to forget, because I have a feeling that someday I might see at least one of them again." Haruhi rest her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." She smiles at me. "Put your wig and contacts back in. I'll go make breakfast. Is there anything you want?"

"Surprise me." I say. She walks out of the room to prepare breakfast. I pull my wig back on and put my contacts back in my eyes. Just as I open the door to exit the room, I hear a phone go off. I see a pink cell phone, and pick it up. "You've reached Haruhi, she's not here right now but-"

"Oh, hey Savannah." I hear from the other line-right away I recognize the voice.

"Hi Kaoru, Haruhi is cooking right now. What do you need? I can tell her when she's done."

"Hikaru and I just wanted to invite you guys over to our place. We have a surprise for you."

"Ok, I'll let her know. We'll call you back after breakfast." I hang up the phone. I walk into the kitchen. "Hey Haruhi, Kaoru just called you cell. He and Hikaru have invited us to their house. I said we'd call back after eating."

"Oh, ok." she says, then resumes cooking.

After we eat, we call the twins back for directions to their house. They tell us to wait outside, and that they'll pick us up.

As Haruhi and I wait outside, a long, black limo comes around the corner, and pulls up in front of us. The back window rolls down, and I see Kaoru.

"Hop in." He says to me and Haruhi. We get in, and drive off.

"This is so cool!" I say. "I've never been in a limo before." Haruhi just nods at me, and the twins give me amusing smiles.

"We're going to stop here first." They tell us.

"Who's house is this?" I ask. It is large, with a beautiful Japanese styled garden….oh wait. The buildings that I can see a dojo-looking building in the back.

"This is Honey's house." Hikaru says. He takes us to the front door of the actual house. A large, scary man with brown hair answers the door.

"Hello Hitachiin Brothers, and friends." he says. "Come in." We walk in to the house-I'm dazzled.

"Whoa, this place is huge!" I exclaim. All of the sudden, I get a strange feeling, as if I've been here before.

"Hey guys!" Honey yells as he runs up to us. Mori follows behind him. "It's nice to see you all. Tama-Chan and Kyoya are already here." We all follow Honey to a room towards the back of the house. In entering the room, I see Tamaki, Kyoya and another, younger-looking boy with brown hair and brown eyes. We all walk in and take seats around the room. They all insist that I sit between the boy and Honey, so I do. The second I take my seat, I get another weird feeling.

"Hi, I'm Savannah." I introduce myself to the boy.

"My name is Yasuchika." He says to me.

"You can just call him Chika-Chan." Honey says to me.

"So, is something wrong? The atmosphere fells all…tense." I say. Everybody looks at each-other.

"Yes, well-" Tamaki hesitates.

"We have some information regarding you." Kyoya says, interrupting Tamaki. "About eleven years ago, an infamous criminal group-usually involved in bank robberies-started kidnapping young children. Then one day the entire group suddenly left the country."

"Ok but how-" I start to ask, but am interrupted.

"However, around the time when they left, a young girl disappeared. She was no where to be found in all of Japan." Kyoya pushes his glasses up and looks at me. "Her name was Emiko Haninozuka. She was about three years of age-with blonde hair and brown eyes."

"Wait Haninozuka? Isn't that-"

"My last name." Honey says. "Well, mine and Chika's." I shoot up out of my seat. "But…the time that girl disappeared was when my…brother were stolen."

"Exactly." Kyoya says. Haruhi looms over at me, sympathy in her eyes.

"I see now." A tidal wave of memories floods into my head. I pull off my wig and take out my contacts. I throw them both onto the floor, not caring if they're damaged. "My brothers were never kidnapped…I was."


	10. Sucering Emiko

Honey's POV

Savannah-no, Emiko's eyes water. She sits down in her chair between me and Chika, burying her head in her knees.

"This whole time, I trusted them. This whole time!" She sobs into her knees. "Never once did I suspect them. They were always so nice to me. But if they kidnapped me," She shoots up straight, "Then why would they keep me like I'm their daughter!" Emiko covers her face with her hands.

"Didn't you guys know that you had a sister?" Haruhi asks me and Chika.

"Yeah, we did. But after she disappeared," I start.

"We were all so devastated that our father instructed us to clear it all from our minds." Chika finishes.

"He said that if we kept morning for her, we'd become mentally ill." I say.

"I want to meet them." Emiko says. "I want to meet my real parents."

Emiko's POV

Honey and Chika take me to a small temple in the back yard of the gigantic house.

"This is where he practices." Honey says-I knock on the door. A huge man with longer brown hair and brown eyes answers the door. I gulp and say,

"H-hello sir…father." I bow in respect. Looking back up at his face, I can see a glimpse of affection in his eyes.

"E-emiko? Is that you?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say softly. He grabs my hand and takes me inside-Honey and Yasuchika follow me in. We all sit down on the floor.

"Where have you been?" The man, or my father, asks me.

"Well recently I've been living in America. My pa- I mean the people who kidnapped me have been telling me that it was my brothers who were kidnapped."

"Do you remember your past?" He asks.

"Not really." I say.

"They must have brain-washed you!" He booms. "We must arrest those criminals!"

"I can show you where they live." I offer.

"No, you can just tell us. I don't want you leaving this house until they're captured. I don't want you getting taken again." He says to me. He turns his attention to my brothers. "Mitsukuni, get all of your friends out of here. But ask the Ootori boy for assistance. Yasuchika, get Emiko to the guest bedroom. Under no circumstances are you to leave her alone." Both boys nod in agreement. Honey dashes off to the others, and Yasuchika escorts me to another building.

Honey's POV

I burst into the room where we left the others.

"Guys, you all need to get home! Except you, Kyoya. My dad wants your help." I say.

"Good, I'd be happy to help." Kyoya says. "But isn't it a little dangerous to leave Haruhi next door to kidnapers. And actually while you were gone I did a bit more research. It turns out that their organization only kidnaps young girls."

"Daddy won't let them take away my little girl!" Tama-Chan exclaims. "Haruhi can stay ay my-"

"She can just stay here with Emiko." Kyoya says, interrupting Kyoya. "It would be easier."

'I'll taker her to the room." I say.

Emiko's POV

I sit on a small bed in a room hidden in the far left of the back garden.

"So." I say, breaking the silence between me and Yasuchika. "What's my mother like? Do I have any other family members that live close by?"

"Well you and Mitsukuni have her hair color." He says.

"I meant personality-wise." I laugh a bit because the awkward strain of tension is getting to me.

"She's nice. I love her, but she isn't around that often." He says.

"Why's that?" I ask.

"Well she travels a lot. Our family is well known for our unique style and talent of martial arts. But that alone doesn't make a lot of money, so she travels and does business dealings."

"I see." I look down.

"But we do have a cousin that is always around." He says, obviously trying to cheer me up.

"Who's that?"

"His name is Takashi, but Honey and the others like to call him Mori." I think of the tall, silent black haired boy that was always with the others.

"Seriously? He's our cousin."

"Yep, sure is." Yasuchika says. All of the sudden, Haruhi comes in the room.

"what're you doing here?" I ask her.

"The others thought it would be safest for me to stay here." She says, sitting down on the bed next to me.

"Makes sense." I say, nodding. _I'm still confused_, I think, _why did they kidnap me? More so, why did they 'love me?'_

"I'm sorry about all of this." Yasuchika apologies to me. "We all should have looked for you more, instead of giving up." I sigh. Putting my hand on his shoulder I say,

"Hey, what's in the past is I the past. Like the saying goes, 'there's no use crying over spilt milk.'"

"That's a good way to look at it." Haruhi says.

Honey's POV

I ride in a police van with Kyo-Chan. About three-quarters of his family's private police force follows behind. We sent the others home, as father told me to do. We turn the corner and stop in front of the apartment complex. We a hop out- Kyo stays in the car and records. I go to outside the door of Emiko's kidnapers with a third of the men who came. The other officers surround all the exits and entrances to the building. On the count of three, we charge in the apartment. We search every room carefully. Finally one police man comes out and yells,

"The criminals are gone!"

"Back in the cars!" I order. "They're gonna go after Emiko!"


	11. Why Me?

Emiko's POV

I sit on the small bed in the isolated room-my knees pulled into my chest. I stare at the back wall-mostly because there aren't any windows in the room. I look over at Yasuchika, who's looking contently at the door. I turn around on the bed to talk to Haruhi-who's leaning against a wall opposite the bed.

"So… do you guys want to play a game?" I ask, trying to break the silence.

"We should keep quiet." My younger brother says.

"Sure." Haruhi says, ignoring Yasuchika. "What game?"

"How about 'My Grandmother's Basket?'" I suggest.

"How do you play?" She asks.

"One person says, 'In my Grandmother's basket I pack a-' then any object. Then the next person repeats that line, the object the other person said, then they say their own object. But the object you choose has to start with the next letter of the alphabet." I explain.

"Can you list any type of object?" Haruhi asks.

"You can…or you can choose to do certain objects." I say.

"Sure, lets play." Haruhi says.

"Are you sure you don't want to play, Yasuchika?" I ask my brother.

"Fine, I'll play." He says monotone.

"I'll start." I say. "In my Grandmother's basket, I pack a jaw breaker." I point at Haruhi to go.

"In my Grandmother's basket I pack a jaw breaker and a kite." She says.

"In my Grandmother's basket I pack a jaw breaker, a kite, and a lemon." He says.

"In my Grandmother's basket I pack a jaw breaker, a kite, a lemon, and a marsupial." I say. They look at me weirdly. "It can be anything." I remind them. They nod and Haruhi continues.

"In my Grandmother's basket I pack a jaw breaker, a kite, a lemon, a…marsupial, and a night owl." She says.

"In my Grandmother's basket I pack a jaw breaker, a kite, a lemon, a marsupial, a night owl, and origami." Yasuchika says.

"In my Grandmother's basket I pack a jaw breaker, a kite, a lemon, a marsupial, a night owl, origami, and a Prang Mantis." I say.

"In my Grandmother's basket I pack a jaw breaker, a kite, a lemon, a marsupial, a night owl, origami, a Prang Mantis, and a quilt."

"In my Grandmother's basket I pack a jaw breaker, a kite, a lemon, a night-" He says, but I cut Yasuchika off.

"You forgot something." I say in a sing-song voice. "Can you remember what he forgot?" I ask Haruhi.

"Let me think…nope." She says, admitting defeat.

"That means I win." I say, smiling a bit. We all share a small laugh.

"That game does get a bit hard." Yasuchika says.

"It's all about memory." I say. All of the sudden, loud footsteps sound from outside. They grow louder and louder-then suddenly all is quiet. As the front door flies open, Yasuchika lashes out a ferocious kick. It hit's a large man wearing sunglasses, a black bandana over his mouth, black cargo pants, and a long, black sweater-shirt. He falls to the floor on his butt. A mob of people dressed the same as the one man storm into the room. My brother punches, kicks, and throws little sharp-things at them. As people fall victim of Yasuchika's attacks, double the amount storm the room.

"Get out of here-both of you!" He yells at Haruhi and me.

"But that door is the only exit and entrance to this room!" Haruhi yells. All of the sudden, a loud _**crack**_ sounds off. The room falls silent-Yasuchika falls face-down on the floor. I see a women blow smoke from a gun then but it on one of her three weapon-covered belts.

"Yasuchika, no!" I yell. I run over to help him, but two men grab me by the arms. I crane my neck to see Haruhi, passed out and being carried by another man. A third man grabs my waist and carries me beneath his arm. I scream help at the tops of my lounges, but no one comes out. Someone walking behind me and the man carrying me puts handcuffs around my wrists. Then I feel them locked tight on my ankles as well. I'm shoved into a big, bulky car. A handkerchief is stuffed into my mouth.

"Damn!" I hear one of the kidnappers exclaim. The door is slammed shut. I look out the tinted window to see Honey hop out of a Japanese squad car. He looks wide eyed right at the car I'm in as we zoom off.

Honey's POV

I hop into the head squad car as the driver races back to my house. We put the sirens on to avoid all traffic.

"We're almost there!" I yell. All of the sudden the rode fills with thick smoke. The car screeches to a halt. All is silent for a few seconds. Then the front windshield shatters as a dagger is thrown through it. I barely miss it as the dagger plunges into the seat I'm in. Bullets go flying all around. Out of no where Kyo opens the door farthest from me.

"Hurry, I have a back-up car ready. We're going to have to a another way." We run to another, smaller squad car. As soon as I get in, the car races in the direction from which I originally came. After driving about three miles from the scene, we turn our sirens back on. Five minutes seem like an eternity as I anxiously wait to get back to my house. _We have to make it-she can't be stolen again! _I think to myself. The car comes to a stop as we get in front of my house. I hop out to see Emiko and Haruhi being stuffed into a bulky, black car. The license plate is rusted and has a cover that keeps it from being photographed. I stare hopelessly and helplessly as my little sister and friend are hauled away to who knows where.


	12. All My Fault

Emiko's POV

I open my eyes to a fuzzy world. My head hurts and my bones feel chilled. My vision finally clears- I take a look at my surroundings. I'm in an abandoned warehouse. I feel the handcuffs that were put around my wrists and ankles earlier cutting into my skin. Looking up, I see two people in the same black outfits as the thugs who kidnapped me walk towards me. They take off their masks to reveal the faces of my 'mom' and 'dad.'

"Hello honey." My so-called mother says.

"Don't call me that, you beast." I say, looking back down at the ground.

"Please don't be angry with us, sweet pea." That monster of a father says to me.

"Stop it!" I yell at them. "Don't talk to me like you care. You kidnapped me, lied to me, and deceived me." I look them in they eyes. "I can't wait to see the authorities take you and your little group in. I'll personally make sure you're never released." I violently cough and spit up blood.

"I'd take it easy." The man monster says. "You put up such a struggle that we had to find a was to forcibly put you to sleep."

"One of our men shot you to do so." The monster mistress says.

"Wow you really love me." I say sarcastically.

"We do." He says with a change of tone. "That's why we're doing this."

"Yes, rich people are so naïve, living in comfort. They're all so spoiled, bratty, evil." She says.

"Your wrong. That's not true." I growl at them. "In fact, all the rich people I know are a million times nicer than you two."

"You should watch how you speak to your parents." They say together.

"That sweet little friend of yours is here too." The she-devil says.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" I yell. They turn around, and walk up a set of rusty stairs against the far back wall of the building. I feel tears of fear and rage flow down my face.

Kaoru's POV

I lay across my bed on my back while Hikaru paces nervously across the room.

"Do you think they're all ok?" I ask.

"I'm sure everything will turn out fine." Hikaru says to me. "If anything, Honey will just beat them all til they surrender."

"Probably." I agree. "At least, I hope so." All of the sudden, my phone rings. Looking at the caller I.D. I say to Hikaru, "It's Honey."

Haruhi's POV

Tied to a beam, I try to stand. Every time, right before I'm all the way on my feet, I fall back on my butt again. I can tell that falling against this beam is cutting up my back.

_And I thought thunder storms were scary_, I think to myself. I hear a door slowly squeak open. Someone takes the blind fold off me. Looking at who did so- I see the faces of who Emiko thought were her parents.

"So your Savannah's friend." The women says.

"Her name is Emiko." I say.

"No-our daughter's name is Savannah. Emiko is who we rescued." The man says.

"Trying to confuse me won't work." I say.

"We see." They say at the same time. "In that case-"

Emiko's POV

I hear a loud scream sound from where the beasts disappeared.

"Haruhi!" I scream-coughing up more blood. I struggle to get untied. I lean forward-then fall on my face. "How did-" I begin. But turning around I see all of the Host Club guys. I feel tears flow down my face. Honey takes off all of my cuffs. We hug each other for a second.

"Emiko, you're injured!" Honey exclaims.

"Worry about me later! You guys need to go help out Haruhi!" I point my finger to the room from where the scream sounded.

"Some one stay with Emiko!" Honey yells.

"I will." The twin Kaoru says. All the others run up to the room.

"Thanks." I say to the twin.

"No problem, but you shouldn't talk. If you do you'll end up bleeding to death." He says to me. I nod my head then lean against a wall. I hear loud crashes come from upstairs. The door slams open. I see Tamaki running down the rusty stairs, carrying Haruhi princess style. He runs past us and says,

"I'm taking her to the hospital." Then the host king disappears. All is dead silent until Honey and Mori come out-Mori fighting the she-devil and Honey fighting the man monster. They pin the crooks down flat on the ground. Just as we all think everything is safe, the devil man throws a poison dart at me. Right as it is about to hit my throat Kaoru moves in front of me. I hear the dart hit his back. In seconds he collapses.

"Kaoru, Kaoru!" I yell. "Are you ok?" I shake him gently. But as I do everything begins to spin. I fall backwards and everything goes black.

I wake up in a hospital bed. I see that I'm attached to a lot of machines. Looking to my side, I see Honey and Chika.

"Thank goodness your awake." Chika says.

"How long have I been out?" I ask weakly.

"The incident happened yesterday." Honey says, tears in his eyes. "This is the first you've been awake at all since then."

"Is everyone alright?" I ask. Honey begins t bawl.

"Kaoru is perfectly fine. Mori, Hikaru, Kyoya, and Tamaki don't have a scratch." Chika answers. He hesitates then continues, "Haruhi on the other hand, is in surgery."

"What…happened?" I ask, panicking.

"The people who kidnapped you shot her-and broke her neck." Chika says. Tears flow from my eyes like a waterfall of despair.

"This…is all my fault." I say.


	13. Memories

Emiko's POV

"This…is all my fault." I say, letting my tears fall down my cheeks. "If it wasn't for me everybody-" I'm cut-off by Honey.

"Don't talk like that." He says, still crying. "We didn't save you so you'd feel guilty forever. Haruhi wouldn't want you to mope." I look up at my older brother and nod.

"Your right." I say, wiping the tears off my face.

"Why don't we go visit Haruhi after her surgery." Honey suggests.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I agree.

"I'll go get us all some food." Chika says.

"I'll come." I say, but when I try to stand I find it impossible.

"You can't get out of bed yet." Chika says. "They got the bullet out and patched you up, but the nerves in your hips seem to have been disconnected."

"Your due for surgery tonight." Kyoya says, entering the room. Behind him are Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki. Together they hand me a giant bouquet of red roses.

"Thank you, all of you." I say to the hosts. "You saved me-especially you at the end of it all, Kaoru." I say to the twin. "If you hadn't shielded me, that dart would have gone right in my throat. I'm glad your ok."

"It was no big deal." Kaoru says, trying to keep his cool. Three knocks sound from the door and a doctor enters the room.

"Glad to see your awake, Miss Haninozuka." The doctor says to me. _That's going to need some getting used to, _I think to myself. "Since you're awake, we want to start the surgery right away."

"O-ok." I say. A couple of nurses enter the room and wheel me away. As I go off into surgery, I wave 'good-bye' at everybody-they wave back.

Honey's POV

I sit in a chair outside Emiko's operation room. I squeeze Usa-Chan tightly, tapping my foot, and letting my nerves get the best of me. Chika is sitting right next to me. He seems to be just as nervous as I am.

"You know," I say to my little brother, "We haven't fought at all since Emiko came back."

"Yeah, your right." he says, looking back at me.

"I think, for her sake, maybe we shouldn't fight anymore." I say.

"I agree." Chika says. As we shake hands, even know he has a straight face on, I know he's nervous and worried for our sister just like me. All of the sudden the door to the operation room opens. The doctor walks out, looks at us, and gives a thumbs up. Chika and I let out a sigh of relief.

"She just need to stay overnight." The doctor says. "She'll need to stay on crutches for a month, but then she should be as good as new."

"Thank you doctor." I say to the man. He nods and says,

"Come with me-I'll show you what room she'll be in for the night." He takes us down a hall and stops at the farthest room to the right. "Stay as long as you want." The doctor says, letting Chika and me into the room. I see Emiko laying flat on the hospital bed-fast asleep. She's on top of the covers-both of her legs are in metal braces that go from the hip to the top of the knee, then another one from the bottom of the knee to the ankle. I pull a chair up next to Emiko's bed.

"I'm going to stay here tonight." I say to Chika.

"Me too." He says.

"No you need to get home and tell dad about everything. Plus, you can get started in a 'welcome back' party in the morning before we get home." I say.

"Alright, Mitsukuni." Chika says, exiting the room, "I'll see you and Emiko at home then." As soon as Chika's gone, I take an extra pillow from a shelf by Emiko's bed and fall fast asleep in the chair.

Emiko's POV

***Dream Sequence***

I sit in the front yard on a bench as I watch big brothers and cousin practice fighting. The second they stop to take a break, I run over to them. I tug on bigger brother's clothes and ask him,

"Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Maybe when your older, ok?" older big brother says, patting my head.

"Ok!" I agree. "Can we go eat now?"

"Maybe when we're done with practice." Older big brother says.

"Awww ok." I say, a bit sad. All of the sudden cousin comes up and hands me an orange.

"Here you go." He says. "Do you need me to peel it for you?"

"Yes please!" I say. In seconds cousin hands me the orange-and the peel's all gone! "Wow, that fast!" I exclaim. I take a bite of the orange, swallow and say, "You know, you and older brothers have really confusing names. I'm gong to give you nick-names." I point to cousin and say, "You'll be Mori," I point to big brother and say, "You'll be Chika," then I point to older big brother and say, "And you'll be Honey."


	14. Emi

Emiko's POV

As I wake up, I feel a sharp pain surge down my waist and legs. Turning my head to the side, I see Honey fast asleep in a chair next to me. I smile a bit, then reach my arm out and press a button-alerting a nurse to come to my room. In no time three soft knocks sound at the door and my nurse enters quietly.

"How are you feeling?" The nurse asks as she silently approaches my bedside.

"I feel a bit pf pain from my waist down." I say.

"This should help with that." She hands me a glass of water and a couple of pills. I take them quickly then ask,

"I was wondering where my friend Haruhi is?"

"Ah yes, Miss Fujioka is five doors down from here. If you wish to see her I can go get you a wheel chair."

"That would be lovely, thank you." The nurse nods then swiftly exit's the room. In moments she comes back and helps me into the chair. Without waking Honey, I wheel myself over to Haruhi's room.

I knock once on Haruhi's hospital door when I hear someone say,

"Come on in." I try to reach the knob but fall about an inch short.

"Can someone open the door for me, please?" I ask through the door. I look up as Tamaki opens the door. He smiles and says,

"Hello there, Emiko. Come on in." In entering the room, I see that Haruhi is already sitting up and eating. The twins are in the room as well.

"How are you doing?" I ask my friend nervously.

"The injury isn't nearly as bad as the doctors thought." Se says to me. "I just need to walk with a crutch for the next two weeks and I'll be as good as new. You by far have the worst injury."

"Yeah, well, you know." I say, rubbing my neck. "Oh yeah, Honey's here. It looks like he slept in my room all last night too."

"Who knew Honey could be such a caring older brother." Hikaru says.

"And is it just me or have Chika and him not fought at all since Emiko showed up?" Kaoru says.

"They fight?" I ask.

"More then fight." Haruhi says. "Those two usually have full out battles every time they even step into the same room as each other."

"Wow…" I say, finding it hard to believe that my brothers have such bad blood.

"It's nice to see those two getting along." Haruhi comments. Just then Honey walk into the room.

"Hey guys." he says. My big brother walks up by Haruhi and me and asks us, "Are you two feeling ok?"

"I feel just fine. Thank you for asking Honey." Haruhi says with a small smile.

"I feel better than the other day." I say, trying to put on a reassuring smile.

"The doctors said you can go home whenever Haruhi." Honey says, then looks at me and says, "They told me that they want you here another night though, Emiko."

"That's fine, thanks Honey." I say.

"So we've been thinking," Hikaru and Kaoru say simultaneously,

"Emiko is so formal sounding," Hikaru picks up.

"And we do like giving and using nicknames," Kaoru continues,

"So how about we call you Emi?" They ask me together. I crack a small smile then say,

"It sounds like a plan."


	15. Tacky, Yellow, and Male?

**I am so so so sorry! Is been WAY too long since I updated! First I got major writer's block, then I started high school, and BLEH! Hey, at least I didn't have to start it in a different country. ;) Anyway, if there's something you want to see in a future chapter, just leave a comment or PM me! I'm open to suggestions.**

**And I promise for now on I will try my best to update every Friday.**

Emi's POV

"I can walk on my own, guys." I say, for my older brother is at my right, Mori to the left, and Chika behind me.

"We just want to be here, in case you fall." Honey says honestly. Mori nods at his words. I reach my arm out and open the door. As soon as it swings open fully I see all my, more so Honey and Mori's, friends pop out and yell 'surprise!'

"You guys didn't really have to throw a party." I say, rubbing the back of my head.

"I got one yesterday." Haruhi says, giving me a piece of chocolate cheese cake. As I eat the cake Hikaru and Kaoru say,

"Yeah, we like parties."

Kaoru's POV

I sit and talk with Kaoru, now about an hour since Emi got home. I watch as her and Honey finish off a third cake.

"They are definitely related." Hikaru says, chuckling a bit.

"Yeah." I agree. Hikaru turns to me and says,

"So tell me. Why'd you take the bullet for her? Or should I say dart."

"Well it would've hit her in the neck-which would have killed her. I was right there so I figured I'd save her."

"Mm Hm." Hikaru says, leaning back. "That the only reason?" I don't respond, and simply just look out at the blonde girl.

**-***Days Later***-**

Emi's POV

"You have to be kidding me." I say, looking in the mirror. I have on the Ouran High School girl's uniform. it's a yellow, long sleeved, puffy-shouldered, down to the knees monstrosity. I also have to wear white stockings. "This thing is awful." I hear a knock on my door. "Come in." I say, putting an orange flower in my hair. Honey walks in and asks,

"You ready to go?" I nod my head. His uniform is a sort of blue sports jacket, matching tie, white under shirt, and black slacks.

As I walk down the halls of the private academy beside my brother and cousin my jaw is dropped in awe.

"This is a school?" I question rhetorically. We stop outside a classroom. Mori hands me a school map and Honey says,

"This is your classroom. Well see you after school!" I shove the map into my backpack and walk in the room. To my surprise, I see Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi in the room. But for some reason….Haruhi is wearing a guy uniform. I sit by the three.

"Hey guys." I say. I look at Haruhi and say, "Uh…why are you-" Kaoru puts his hand over my mouth and whispers,

"We'll explain later. But make sure to refer to Haruhi as a guy at school." I move Kaoru's hand off my mouth.

"Alright, alright." I agree. Changing the subject I say, "Man I hate this uniform. Your guys' isn't too bad, but mine is just hideous."

"Yeah I guess its not the most appealing uniform, is it?" Hikaru agrees with me. I lean back then say,

"And I thought Japanese school uniforms were supposed to be really cool. At least they always are in anime." I see a sort of shocked look on all three of my friend's faces.

"Don't tell us…"The twins say simultaneously,

"….that you're an otaku too.." Haruhi finishes.

"Yes." I reply. "Wait- too?!" My face lights up.

"Oh no…" All three of them say together.

**That is the worlds worst ending for a chapter! I'm sorry guys; but I promise the next chapter is going to be MUCH better.**

**I think you all can predict what will be happening next c;**


	16. Update

Hello everybody, trueSailorearth here,

I'm really sorry but this story is going on a Hiatus. I know it's been a while since an update and im really sorry I'm going to work on some of my other stories while I plan out the plot line so it can be its best!

If you see this on one other story, yes I know same goes there it wasn't a mistake.

Until next time!


End file.
